


You're not Ten anymore(?)

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossover, Dalek - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, I don't want to spoil too much, Introspection, Missing Scene, Plot Twists, Rose Tyler Bashing, Sorry Not Sorry, TARDIS - Freeform, This is crack, What-If, be warned, but in a Time Lord way, but not even that much, episode AKA WWJD?, very alternative
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Perché la Marvel non mi può lanciare certi easter eggs palesi senza che io poi non ci crei qualcosa a riguardo.Preparatevi al crack puro, perché la mia mente può raggiungere abissi di follia sconfinati.Un consiglio: se vi piace Rose Tyler, fermatevi solo al primo capitolo... o non iniziatela affatto!
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Jessica Jones





	1. I: Not sweet at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, ho deciso di postare questa fanfic in Italiano anche qui, non si sa mai che ci sia qualche appassionato di entrambi i fandom che però non conosce l'Inglese o non frequenta EFP o Wattpad, lol, quindi facciamo questo tentativo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^^'
> 
> La fanfic parte dall’episodio 1x8 di ‘Jessica Jones’ ‘AKA WWJD?’ … in effetti era un po’ strano che non mi fossi ancora approcciata al mio episodio preferito e poi degenera, degenera senza alcun ritegno e, conoscendomi, no, questo non è affatto strano XD

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  


**I: Not sweet at all**  


Quel ‘Ti Amo’ le rimbombava ancora nella testa con la forza di un’esplosione.  
  
Tutti quei mesi a pensare che lui la odiasse per averlo abbandonato, che volesse soltanto ucciderla e poi…  
  
Ricordava ogni sua parola, quello che le aveva detto, il modo in cui glielo aveva detto.  
  
Ricordava la sua dolcezza.  
  
Un momento. Killgrave dolce? Era forse impazzita? Doveva aver assunto troppo alcool o forse troppo poco.  
Killgrave... dolce!   
  
La camera da letto del suo appartamento puzzava ancora di morte… la morte di un innocente, al quale Killgrave aveva ordinato di uccidersi e per cosa poi? Perché lo aveva disturbato mentre nascondeva il suo regalo.

  
Quanto le aveva fatto male ascoltare Robyn mentre le spiegava che suo fratello Ruben era molto sensibile sul collo, quello stesso collo che senza alcun rimorso Killgrave gli aveva fatto tagliare, godendosi lo spettacolo mentre mangiava il dolce che Ruben aveva preparato per far colpo su di lei.  
Lei si era sentita morire, così come quando l'inquilina del piano di sopra aveva rifiutato il suo tentativo di conforto.  
  
‘Questa è tutta colpa tua. Stavamo bene prima che arrivassi tu.’  
  
Parole al vetriolo che facevano male più di un proiettile, perché erano vere.  


Erano questi i pensieri di Jessica, su quel taxi che la stava portando là, per ‘cominciare dall’inizio’, come recitava il post-it azzurro che Killgrave le aveva lasciato sul diario, il suo di quando era ragazzina, quello che non era riuscita a recuperare prima che Dorothy la portasse a casa Walker, solo perché non ricordava l’asse del pavimento sotto il quale lo aveva nascosto.  
Lui quell’asse doveva averlo trovato.

E non si era fermato davanti a nulla per raggiungere il suo scopo.

  
No. Killgrave non era affatto dolce.  
Non c’era nulla di lontanamente umano nella sua crudeltà sconfinata.  
Forse passare del tempo con lui l’avrebbe aiutata a trovare un qualche suo punto debole per colpirlo, oppure capire se c’era un modo per resettarlo, formattarlo, come si fa coi computer quando hanno un virus.  
Del resto lui un virus lo aveva, eccome.  
  
Erano questi i propositi coi quali, una volta a destinazione, Jessica si era addentrata nella tana del lupo.  
Un lupo piuttosto sorridente, vestito in modo così insolitamente casual, con quel maglione nero con lo scollo a V che gli toglieva tutta quella sua solita pomposità e lo faceva sembrare più alla mano .   


Un lupo piuttosto mansueto che le stava pazientemente mostrando ogni angolo di quella che era stata la sua casa d’infanzia, perfettamente ricreata in ogni dettaglio.  


Un lavoro non indifferente, che farebbe qualcuno mosso da un sentimento potente.

Jessica aveva finto disinteresse, ma la verità era che era rimasta colpita quando lui le aveva dimostrato che ricordasse di averle chiesto dove fossero i suoi ricordi più felici, ma soprattutto che si ricordasse la risposta.  
Pensava che quella, ai tempi, fosse stata giusto una carineria per portarsela a letto, non che Killgrave avesse bisogno di quei mezzucci, a letto con lui lei ci andava a comando.  
Tuttavia, che si fosse ricordato di quel posto voleva dire che l’aveva davvero ascoltata, era una cosa do…

No, Killgrave non poteva essere affatto dolce, era fuori discussione.  
  
Non era stato dolce mentre le aveva dimostrato che stavolta la guardia del corpo e lo staff di cui si era dotato erano pagati e le aveva impartito una lezione su quanto fosse importante dare una seconda possibilità.  


Jessica a lui una seconda possibilità non l’avrebbe mai data.  


Non era stato dolce quando alla fine non aveva aperto la camera di Phillip quando lei si era opposta, perché era una cosa che le avrebbe fatto troppo male.

  
“Non sei così dura, Jessica Jones.” le aveva detto.

Oh, se solo lui avesse saputo che gli occhiali da sole scuri che lei aveva indossato sul taxi nel tragitto per quella casa le avevano concesso il lusso di lasciarsi andare a un breve e silenzioso pianto liberatorio, niente che un po’ di trucco e correttore ben applicato non avessero nascosto, prima di scendere dalla macchina.

Jessica Jones non era affatto così dura come voleva far credere.

Quel lupo era furbo e l’aveva intuito, ma lei non si fidava di tutte quelle moine.  
Sapeva che lui non vedeva l’ora di sbranarla.  
  
\-----------------------------------------   


“Mi importa di te. Gli altri muoiano pure.”

Niente affatto dolce.

Questo le aveva detto Killgrave quando lei gli aveva rivelato che c’era una bomba in cantina.  
Un piano ‘geniale’ di quell’idiota di Simpson che stava per rovinare tutto.

No, questo Jessica a Killgrave non lo aveva detto, ma lui lo aveva già intuito.

Quel lupo era furbo.

In qualche modo anche generoso, quando, intenti in quella che sembrava la parodia scimmiottata di una colazione fra novelli sposi, lui aveva dato il benservito a quella spaccona menzognera della vecchia vicina di Jessica, umiliandola nel profondo, vendicando le offese che lei aveva inferto alla famiglia della sua amata.

Era bastato mostrargli anche solo l’ombra di una parvenza di riconoscenza perché quel lupo si prendesse più libertà, con una zampa... cioè una mano sulla sua.

Lei era stata ben chiara a riguardo: non avrebbe dovuto toccarla. Mai più.

Ne era scaturita una lite dai toni piuttosto accesi, finché lui, come aveva già fatto durante la colazione, si era messo a parlare dei suoi genitori, fino a prendere una decisione e insieme a quella la sua chiavetta.

Quella stessa chiavetta che le aveva fatto recuperare, a costo di spaccarsi le dita a scavare nell’asfalto.

Quella chiavetta che le era costata la morte di Reva.

E Jessica era rimasta sconvolta quando aveva visto il contenuto di quella chiavetta, gli esperimenti a cui Killgrave, no, Kevin, ai tempi di quando era successo, era stato sottoposto, in tenera, tenerissima età.  
  
Kevin. Un nome così poco adatto a un lupo.

Ed era in quel momento che Jessica aveva optato per il piano B, quello di formattarlo.  
  
Poteva ancora esserci qualcosa di Kevin dentro Killgrave?

“Quindi nessuno sa che esisti, a parte i tuoi. Se sono ancora vivi.” era astutamente tornata sull’argomento lei, mentre lui, con fare un po’ annoiato, si era abbandonato sul divano, accendendo la tv.  
  
No. Annoiato non era la parola giusta.

Killgrave si era offeso.

Offeso che dopo averle confessato quella verità che aveva sepolto per anni, proprio come era stata sepolta quella chiavetta che la conteneva, lei non lo avesse capito.

Lei, che in fondo non aveva avuto un destino così dissimile dal suo.  
  
Convivere con dei poteri speciali perché ti sono stati imposti con la forza.

La differenza è che Kevin li aveva accolti come un dono, una liberazione, mentre per Jessica erano una maledizione, una condanna.  
  
Forse era proprio questo che le impediva di capirlo come si aspettava lui.  
  
“Forse. Erano giovani. Hanno rinunciato a una bella carriera. E al figlio di dieci anni.” aveva sospirato lui, senza nemmeno guardarla in faccia, fingendo di prestare attenzione allo schermo.

Abbandonato dai suoi stessi genitori, a soli dieci anni? Costretto ad arrangiarsi da solo, contando solo sul suo potere, senza nessuno che lo aiutasse a capire cosa fosse giusto e cosa no?

Questo gli era successo? Questo lo aveva portato a diventare Killgrave?

Jessica era così sconvolta da quella notizia da incespicare sulle parole.  
  
“Non sei più dieci.. voglio dire, non hai più dieci anni.”  
  
Killgrave si era girato di scatto a guardarla.

“Cosa… cosa hai detto?” le aveva chiesto, con gli occhi sgranati, se possibile, ancora più grandi del solito.  
  
“Che non hai più dieci anni.” aveva ribadito Jessica, confusa.  
  
Killgrave si era alzato di scatto dal divano, correndo verso di lei.  
  
“No, quello che hai detto prima, ripetilo,” le aveva chiesto, no, l’aveva più che altro implorata, con un’ansia e una disperazione che non gli appartenevano.

“‘Ho detto che non sei più dieci, ma è perchè ho sbagliato a parlare,” aveva puntualizzato lei, questo prima di giungere a una conclusione non indifferente.

“Hey un momento, te l’ho ripetuto perché volevo io, non perchè mi sentissi obbligata… eppure tu mi hai dato un ordine... perché?”  
  
Killgrave però ormai aveva altri problemi, mentre la testa aveva cominciato a fargli un male tremendo.  
  
“Oh, per favore, non ti posso più controllare dal giorno dell’incidente con il bus,” le aveva risposto frettolosamente, senza dar importanza alla cosa, mentre si stringeva le tempie, “Ma non è questo il punt..ooohhhh!”

Non era chiaro se lui si fosse messo a urlare per il dolore o per la strana e inquietante luce dorata che gli stava fuoriuscendo dal petto.

“Che significa che non mi puoi più controllare? E che messinscena stai allestendo adesso? Ti hanno aiutato Alva e Laurent vero? O qualche tecnico delle luci che hai schiavizzato come il tuo solito?” lo aveva assalito di domande Jessica.  
  
Era una detective, Cristo Santo! Lei aveva bisogno di capire.  
  
“Nooo… la schiavitù è la peggior condizione in cui un essere umano dovrebbe vivere e libererò anche Alva e Laurent, se prima mi fanno una torta al cioccolato, noooo meglio ancora, alla banana, non c’è niente di meglio di una banana, dovresti sempre girare con appresso una banana! Beneficiare di tutta quella goduria con un apporto di sole ottantanove calorie, un’inezia se pensi che il fabbisogno di un uomo medio si aggira intorno alle duemila-duemilacento, perché sono ancora un po’ arrugginito, altrimenti ti farei al volo un calcolo percentuale.” aveva sproloquiato Killgrave, mentre la sua mente cominciava a lavorare in modo vorticoso, in concomitanza con la luce che aveva smesso di uscirgli dal petto.

Aveva cominciato a camminare instancabilmente per il salotto, lui che solitamente era così calmo, quasi flemmatico nei suoi movimenti.  
E, cosa non meno allarmante, aveva anche cambiato modo di parlare e Jessica non aveva mancato di notarlo.  
  
“Il tuo accento… come cazzo parli adesso? E perché così veloce? Cristo, sembra che tu abbia bevuto una caraffa di caffè. E che cosa stai blaterando? Fottuto bastardo! Se è un altro dei tuoi cazzo di trucchi ti giuro che io…”  
  
Con un altro dei suoi inconsueti movimenti rapidi, Killgrave era saltellato verso di lei, guardandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta.  
  
“Woah! Linguaggio, Signorina, se avessi il mio cacciavite sonico te lo caccerei in bocca per cercare di moderartelo!”   
  
“Cosa cazzo vuoi cacciare in bocca a chi, lurido maiale?” aveva sfuriato lei, allontanandosi, nell’oblio più totale riguardo a cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
“Oh sì.. mi servirebbe davvero, peccato non averlo…” aveva borbottato lui tra sé e sé, frugando fra le tasche del panciotto, come se magicamente ne potesse trovare uno. “Ooooh, indosso un panciotto, mi piacciono i panciotti, mai come gli impermeabili lunghi però…”  
  
“Killgrave! Smettila!” aveva sbraitato Jessica, ora dietro il divano.

Per tutta risposta, lui si era precipitato verso di lei.

“Ooohh, donna meravigliosa! Tu mi hai salvato, grazie!” 

L’aveva abbracciata, ritrovandosi due secondi più tardi, catapultato sopra il divano, con il polso che non gli si era rotto per miracolo.  
  
“Ti ho già detto che non mi devi toccare!” aveva ruggito quella fiera leonessa.  
  
“Ma io sono il Dottore.. o almeno una parte di lui… io abbraccio sempre umani brillanti come voi.” si era giustificato lui, alzandosi dal divano con un agile scatto di reni.  
  
“Dottore? Che Dottore?” si era accigliata lei.  
  
“Più Dottore Chi!” aveva ridacchiato lui, mentre lei se ne chiedeva il motivo.  
  
Che il Sufentanil che gli aveva sparato giorni addietro avesse come effetti causati ritardati la pazzia?  
  
“Smettila! Smettila di essere questo lunatico, insopportabilmente allegro, strambo individuo! Io preferivo il mio lunatico psico-sociopatico individuo.”

A Jessica tutto sommato mancava quel lupo.

Killgrave aveva sorriso a quelle parole.

“Sono ben lieto di sapere che ti manco già, Jessie.”   
  
Le aveva parlato col suo solito accento fortemente Inglese, in modo più lento e anche il suo modo di guardarla era tornato quello che lo caratterizzava.

“Ma allora… era tutta una recita!” aveva borbottato confusa lei.

In qualche modo era inconsapevolmente sollevata che lui fosse tornato… chiunque fosse stato l’altro.

“Oh no, mia cara, nessuna finzione,” l’aveva rassicurata Killgrave con uno dei suoi sorrisi così tipici. “Posso anche essermi ricordato chi sono davvero , ma questo non annulla chi sono stato per questi anni … e quello che provo per te.” aveva mormorato, tentato di accarezzare il suo volto, se non fosse per quel divieto che aveva così gelidamente imposto lei.  
  
“Porca puttana! Che significa che hai ricordato chi sei? Chi cazzo sei?”

“Con questo linguaggio non otterrai certo delle risposte,” l’aveva messa in guardia lui, la lingua contro i denti con un atteggiamento dispettoso e divertito, il tono di nuovo allegro, l’accento British di nuovo sparito.  
  
“Okay, riproviamo. Gentilmente… tizio con l’aspetto di Killgrave e a quanto pare anche i suoi ricordi… me lo vuoi dire chi sei in realtà, qual è la tua storia?” lo aveva esortato lei, con una gentilezza che non rientrava certo nei suoi canoni.

A quanto pare però aveva convinto chiunque le stesse davanti.

“Oh sì, ora va molto meglio.” le aveva sfoderato un sorrisone, correndo a sedersi sul divano e invitandola a fare altrettanto.   
  
Jessica con una certa diffidenza, aveva accettato, pur mantenendo le dovute distanze.

“E se ti dicessi che i video che ti ho mostrato prima non sono mai esistiti? Che io bambino non lo sono mai stato? Semmai sono stato un po’ più giovane di così,” le aveva rivelato lui, indicandosi. “Ma mai in tenera età. È stata tutta una menzogna, un’infanzia che non ho mai vissuto e tu me lo hai ricordato nell’esatto momento in cui hai pronunciato quella frase.”   
  
“Non sei più Dieci?” aveva ripetuto lei, sempre più confusa a riguardo.

“Non sono più Dieci, è vero, ma sono parte di lui, lo sarò sempre. Sono la sua Metacrisi e questa è la mia incredibile storia. Ce l’hai qualche minuto o qualche ora o qualche giorno per ascoltarla? Il tempo è sempre così imprevedibile e…”

“Tu comincia a raccontare e basta!” lo aveva spronato lei.

TBC   



	2. II: Through his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metacrisis racconta la sua storia... a modo suo

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**II: Through his eyes**

  
  
  
“Per affrontare quanto sto per dirti devi avere una mente molto aperta…”  
  
“Senti, Killgrave con l’upgrade o chiunque tu sia, di aperto ci sarà solo la testa che ti spaccherò, se non ti decidi a darmi più informazioni a riguardo!” lo aveva minacciato Jessica, agitando un pugno vicino al suo viso, in maniera più che eloquente.  
  
“Tsk, tsk, Jess, tutta questa rabbia che covi dentro non ti fa certo bene,” l'aveva guardata lui con fare preoccupato, scuotendo la testa.  
  
Jessica non avrebbe saputo affermare con certezza con quale delle sue personalità si stesse interfacciando.  
  
“Credi all’esistenza degli alieni?” le aveva domandato lui.  
  
“Qualche anno fa degli alieni hanno fottutamente invaso New York, devastando metà città… è uno di quei motivi per cui, sì, finisci per crederci!”  
  
“Uh, davvero? Alcuni dovrebbero imparare le buone maniere…” si era grattato la testa lui, con un atteggiamento pensieroso. “Ti ricordi di che razza fossero?”

Lei si era messa le mani sui fianchi, con un’espressione inequivocabile.  
  
“Ha _davvero_ così tanta importanza?” gli aveva fatto notare, senza bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
  
“No, immagino di no!” aveva fatto spallucce lui. “ll punto è, credi negli alieni, molto bene, è già un ottimo punto di partenza. Ora, non pensare che esistano solo quelli cattivi coi laser distruttori e le manie di conquista; ce ne sono anche di buoni, molto buoni e giusti, c’è anche chi cerca di salvare quanti più pianeti possibili, viaggiando attraverso lo spazio e il tempo con un’astronave decisamente non convenzionale: è il Dottore, nonché Signore del Tempo.”  
  
“Quindi sei un Signore del Tempo?” aveva intuito la detective.  
  
“Ni. Lo sono per metà, sono un ibrido, nato da un’umana come te… senza poteri speciali, ma con un caratterino che può fare concorrenza al tuo,” aveva ridacchiato lui, un po’ nostalgico. “E da un Signore del Tempo… ma aspetta, non pensare a un accoppiamento di quelli classici… nemmeno si sono sfiorati… quanto al Signore del Tempo, è bastata solo la sua mano amputata.” si era affrettato a chiarire.   
  
“Una mano? Sei nato da una cazzo di mano amputata?” lo aveva interrotto lei, sbigottita.

“Sì, è stato prima che gliene ricrescesse un’altra, quella da combattimento!” aveva sfoderato un ghigno soddisfatto la Metacrisi. “Il Dottore non voleva rigenerarsi e allora ha riversato tutta quell’energia rigeneratrice su quella mano che conservava ancora in una teca...” aveva spiegato lui, questo prima che si accorgesse di come lo stava guardando Jessica.  
  
“E come te lo spiego cos’è la rigenerazione?”si era pizzicato il mento più volte, in cerca della similitudine giusta. “Segui il calcio? Ma sì, certo, quando stavamo insieme, oltre le partite di rugby ti ho fatto seguire anche qualche partita di calcio…” aveva risposto lui, più che altro a se stesso. “Beh, hai presente quando il Mister chiama il cambio? Cambia il giocatore, ma continui a giocare per la stessa squadra, è chiaro? Quella è la rigenerazione… beh, il Decimo Dottore ha detto no al Mister e ha rigettato tutta l’energia rigeneratrice verso la sua vecchia mano. La sua Companion, che ha più il connotato di assistente, prima che pensi male, ha toccato quella mano e boom, un attimo dopo ero lì nudo e vivo come non mai.”

“Il dettaglio del nudo te lo potevi anche risparmiare… e non serve affatto che tu mi dia spiegazioni su chi siano o non siano le Companions che viaggiano con lui!” aveva borbottato Jessica. “Credi che.. il tuo Decimo Dottore abbia continuato a dire no al Mister?” aveva usato la sua stessa metafora.  
  
“Uh no, no davvero, credo sia qualcosa che puoi far una volta soltanto e non era nemmeno così scontato che gli riuscisse… ora siamo nel 2015.. beh non mi sorprenderebbe se nel frattempo fossimo già arrivati alla Dodicesima o Tredicesima rigenerazione, dipende da come le conti.”  
  
“Okay e questo spiega, in un modo che definire assurdo è un cazzo di eufemismo, come tu sia nato.” aveva riassunto la detective. “Che mi dici sul perché hai perso la memoria di chi eri e sei diventato principalmente la rovina della mia vita?”   
  
“Devo fare delle premesse…” aveva messo le mani avanti la Metacrisi.  
  
“Sono ore che fai delle fottute premesse!” aveva alzato gli occhi lei, con una sbuffata.  
  
“Esagerata, al massimo sarà un quarto d’ora che abbiamo intavolato questa discussione!”  
  
“Precisino del cazzo, quasi ti preferivo quando giocavi a tetris con la mente della gente!” aveva protestato lei, suscitando in lui solo un sorriso compiaciuto.  
  
Quel modo di sorridere lei lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
  
“Mia cara, non dimenticare che sono sempre presente, solo con nuove consapevolezze in più,” le aveva schiacciato l’occhio Killgrave. “E questa è già la seconda volta che ammetti di preferire me, uno potrebbe farsi delle idee a riguardo.” aveva battuto la lingua contro i denti, con fare provocatorio.  
  
“Non dovevi fare delle premesse, schizofrenico dell’accidenti?” aveva prudentemente cambiato argomento lei.  
  
“Hai ragione. Ti ho accennato delle Companions, giusto? Beh una di loro, la prima che il Decimo Dottore, quindi anche io, abbiamo avuto, nonché quella che ha avuto anche la Nona Rigenerazione, beh… lei è stata più di un’assistente, più di una preziosa collaboratrice, più di una buona amica…”   
  
“Okay. Avete avuto una storia…”  
  
“Sì. No. Sì. Okay, è un po’ complesso da spiegare… però devo fare un’altra premessa.” aveva incespicato sulle parole lui.

Jessica si era abbandonata a peso morto sul divano, con l’aria esausta.  
  
“Cristo santo, sembri un disco rotto!” si era lamentata, ma lui aveva deciso di ignorarla.  


“Probabilmente il Dottore mi avrebbe tenuto con sé, forse avrei potuto fargli compagnia anche nelle sue successive Rigenerazioni… ma lui ha cambiato radicalmente idea dopo che io ho fatto una cosa molto brutta…”  
  
Jessica si era risollevata dal divano, accesa d’interesse.  
  
“Brutta quanto?” gli aveva domandato.  
  
“Sai, posso anche essere stato creato da lui, ma non ho la sua stessa integrità morale e se vedo un grosso bottone rosso con su scritto ‘distruzione totale’, beh, io lo premo!” aveva fatto spallucce lui, come se fosse una questione di poco conto.  
  
In quel momento le aveva ricordato un sacco il lupo menefreghista che conosceva.  
  
“Ma questa cosa il Dottore non me l’ha voluta perdonare, diceva che io ero troppo pericoloso per il suo Universo e che avrebbe fatto qualcosa a riguardo: eliminarmi sarebbe stata la cosa più immediata e semplice, ma il Dottore è troppo magnanimo e mi ha concesso una seconda chance, con la prima delle nostre Companion, nell’Universo parallelo in cui era finita lei. Ha lasciato alla ragazza che credo abbia amato un pezzo di sé.” aveva concluso la sua ennesima premessa.  
  
“Una storia a lieto fine, direi, no?”  
  
“Vorrei poterti dire di sì, Jessica, ma…” si era incupito lui.  
  
“Ma?”  
  
La metacrisi l’aveva guardata, prima di prendere una decisione.  
  
“Per metà sono pur sempre un Signore del Tempo e unito all’enorme potere mentale che ho ora, sì, io credo di poterci riuscire…” aveva borbottato.  
  
“Riuscire a fare cosa?” si era accigliata lei.  
  
“A farti vedere ogni cosa, anziché raccontartelo.”  
  
“E come?”  
  
“So che non ami essere toccata da me, Jessica, ma questa volta è necessario.”  
  
Glielo aveva detto con la voce calma di Killgrave, con il suo accento Inglese così marcato, anche il modo di guardarla era lo stesso che aveva lui, eppure c’era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che le diceva che stavolta lei si poteva fidare.

  
Jessica aveva annuito, senza sapere bene che cosa aspettarsi.  
  
Killgrave, Metacrisi, o chiunque fosse in quel momento, era scivolato più vicino a lei, appoggiandole le mani alle guance ed esercitando una leggera pressione.  
L’aveva guardata intensamente negli occhi, prima di chiuderli e concentrarsi.

E il viaggio di Jessica era cominciato, senza che lei si muovesse da quel divano.  
Aveva attraversato i confini spazio-temporali fino a ritrovarsi in una baia, bellissima, ma col mare un po’ inquieto, come chi lo stava osservando.  
  
Jessica si era accorta che non era lei realmente lì, ma stava vedendo tutto attraverso i suoi occhi.  
Gli occhi di Metacrisi, quando era ancora solo lui, quando era un po’ più giovane, ma nemmeno di molto.  
  
Lo aveva visto tornare alla sua casa, poco distante dalla spiaggia.  
  
Una casa piccola, ma confortevole.  
  
Non era solo in quella casa, una giovane donna, molto bella, bionda, dai grandi occhi marroni espressivi stava sfogliando svogliatamente una rivista, appoggiata al bancone della cucina a penisola.   
  
La Companion di cui le aveva parlato, probabilmente, aveva dedotto la detective, spettatrice silenziosa e invisibile di quella scena.  
  
“Il mare non è nei suoi giorni migliori, ma possiamo sempre uscire a fare una passeggiata, se ti va.” aveva esordito lui, senza però ricevere una risposta.  
  
“Oppure possiamo finire di montare quel mobile che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso,” aveva proposto lui.  
  
Di nuovo silenzio, se si esclude il rumore che era stata fatto per voltare la pagina.

  
“Possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi tu, purché non si tratti di un altro pranzo dai tuoi!” aveva fatto un altro tentativo lui, più scherzoso, ma lei aveva sbuffato.  
  
A quel punto, anche la pazienza del mezzo Signore del Tempo, mezzo umano, era venuta meno.  
  
“Si può sapere che ti prende, Rose? E non intendo solo adesso, da parecchi giorni sei così, dovrei forse dire da mesi?” aveva inasprito un po’ il tono lui.  
  
Almeno lei aveva smesso di leggere, o meglio, di fare finta, guardandolo.  
  
“Mi prende che sono stanca di questa solita routine, John. Da quanto stiamo insieme? Un anno, due, tre? È tutto così banale, così scontato che io nemmeno ci faccio più caso.” aveva sbottato lei.  
  
E così la bionda si chiamava Rose, ma perché lui era stato chiamato John?  
  
Jessica avrebbe soddisfatto quella curiosità più tardi, ora era troppo intenta a guardare interagire quella coppia che sembrava essere arrivata a un punto morto.  
  
“Mi manca quando il tempo non scorreva lineare, ma era imprevedibile e tutto era una continua avventura. Che ne è di quella avventura?” aveva borbottato Rose.  
  
“Perché non me lo dici chiaro e tondo _chi_ è che davvero ti manca? E _chi_ non lo sto usando a caso!” l’aveva sfidata lui.

  
“John, non…”  
  
“Ho il suo stesso aspetto, ho i suoi ricordi, ho addirittura la sua stessa personalità, la Decima,ma a te non basta, vero?” aveva continuato la sua filippica lui, passeggiando per la cucina nel modo frenetico che tanto aveva caratterizzato il Dottore nella sua TARDIS.

  
“Lo avevi detto fin da subito, quel giorno alla baia, quando lui mi ha lasciato con te: io non sono lui, sono solo la sua versione di serie B.” aveva detto lui, con la voce spezzata e gli occhi lucidi.  
  
Jessica si era sentita stringere il cuore.  
  
“Non dire così!” aveva urlato Rose.  


“Ah, non dovrei? Quando sei tu che continui a dirmelo ogni singolo istante, con ogni tuo gesto, ogni tuo sguardo. Come credi che mi senta?” l’aveva affrontata lui.

  
“Non è facile neanche per me…” aveva mormorato lei. “Speravo che le cose andassero diversamente…”  


“Tu tutto questo non lo puoi sopportare più, ma soprattutto non lo sopporto io!” aveva dichiarato lui, per tutti e due.  


Tuttavia, non era ancora sufficiente. John stava per pungerla sul vivo, perché ne aveva bisogno lui, con il suo orgoglio di uomo ferito e perché se lo meritava lei.

  
“Sai, Rose, a volte penso che in realtà tu non abbia mai amato nemmeno il Dottore, Nono o Decimo che sia stato, quanto piuttosto la TARDIS!”  
  
Ecco, glielo aveva detto, con quanto veleno più possibile in quella voce che sapeva anche diventare tagliente.  
  
E lo schiaffo di Rose, che era scattata verso di lui, era arrivato puntuale sulla sua guancia.  
  
“Questo non devi mai, MAI permetterti di dirlo!” aveva ringhiato lei, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Per tutta risposta, Metacrisi, John, clone del Decimo Dottore o comunque lo si volesse chiamare, era scoppiato a ridere, una risata amara.  
  
“Sai che c’è Rose? Che quel giorno alla baia tu non te ne sei accorta, ma prima di salutarci il Dottore mi ha preso in disparte e mi ha consegnato un pezzo di TARDIS, un solo frammento, ma io sono pur sempre un Signore del Tempo, almeno per metà e so come coltivarla.”  
  
Rose aveva cambiato completamente umore, mentre Jessica non aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa stessero parlando.  
  
“Davvero? John, ma è meraviglioso!” gli aveva sorriso lei, buttandosi fra le sue braccia. “Mostrami dov’è, portami di nuovo a viaggiare…”  
  
Era pure in procinto di baciarlo, ma lui si era tirato indietro, guardandola con la più profonda delusione nel suo sguardo.  
  
“Perché credi che non te l'abbia detto subito? Volevo capire se mi amavi, me e basta, per quello che sono e soprattutto quello che non sono, volevo capire se potevi essere felice anche solo così. Solo allora te lo avrei rivelato, ma adesso è troppo tardi.” le aveva detto lui, duro, sia con la voce che con l’espressione dei suoi occhi.  
  
“John, no, aspetta…” lo aveva chiamato lei, notando come si stesse avvicinando sempre più alla porta d’ingresso.  
  
“Adesso capisco come si debba essere sentito Mickey e qualche volta anche tua madre, messi sempre al secondo posto.” aveva proseguito lui, sia il discorso, sia il tragitto che gli avrebbe fatto abbandonare quella casa.  
  
Si era voltato, per guardarla un’ultima volta, incurante che lei fosse in lacrime.

“Se un giorno magari ritroverai il tuo prezioso Dottore, buon per te, ma con me hai chiuso!” aveva sbattuto la porta, senza più guardare indietro.  
  
Jessica lo aveva osservato camminare per ore, lungo la baia, questo prima che qualcosa di inaspettato avvenisse.

Due creature davvero bizzarre, più simili a dei grossi bidoni della spazzatura semoventi e con quella che sembrava la frusta di un frullatore al posto del braccio avevano sorpreso la Metacrisi alle spalle.  
  
Lui qualcosa lo aveva avvertito, ma quando si era voltato era troppo tardi.  


Era già stato colpito.  
  
“Tra-mor-ti-re! Tra-mor-ti-re!” avevano esultato le due creature, mentre la visuale della detective si faceva buia.  
  
Il tempo era passato di nuovo e ora Jessica non capiva dove fosse, sembrava l’interno di un’astronave.  
  
Se lei era di nuovo in grado di vedere, significa che la Metacrisi aveva ripreso i sensi.  
  
“Perché non sono morto? E soprattutto perché accidenti voi siete ancora vivi? Io vi avevo sterminato tutti, voi Dalek. Ster-mi-na-re, sì, proprio quella parola che vi piace tanto!” li aveva sbeffeggiati lui, riprendendo i sensi e accorgendosi che era legato.  
  
Dalek, ecco come si chiamavano quelle strane e inquietanti creature.  
Jessica stava acquisendo sempre più nozioni.  
  
“Non tutti.” aveva risposto uno dei Dalek, in tutto erano tre.  
  
“Cosa?”

“Noi non abbiamo preso parte a quella battaglia.” aveva spiegato il secondo Dalek.  
  
“I Dalek sono prudenti. I Dalek si garantiscono sopravvivenza. Sempre.” aveva spiegato il terzo, con la sua voce metallica.  
  
“Il che ci riporta alla prima domanda: perché non sono morto? E, dài, dovreste avercela un bel po’ con me; vi ho combinato proprio un bel casino!”  
  
Jessica aveva sorriso. C’era qualcosa in quel suo dare fastidio volutamente in cui lei stessa un po’ si rivedeva.  
  
“Tu sei la nostra vendetta.” aveva esclamato forse il Dalek che fra i tre si proclamava il capo.  
  
Il mezzo umano, mezzo Signore del Tempo aveva perso la voglia di fare lo spiritoso.  
  
“Cosa?” si era incupito.  
  
“Non sei il Dottore, ma sei parte del Dottore. Ė stato facile avvertire la tua energia e trovarti.” aveva spiegato uno dei sottoposti.  
  
“Dovevamo solo aspettare che rimanessi solo. Ma i Dalek possono essere pazienti.” aveva aggiunto il secondo.

“Sarai la nostra macchina da guerra perfetta!” aveva esultato il capo. “Sterminare un intero pianeta attirerebbe subito il Dottore contro di noi… ma colpire pochi abitanti alla volta … non si accorgerà!” 

“Dimenticate un piccolo dettaglio: io non vi aiuterò mai!” aveva ringhiato la Metacrisi.  
  
“Lo stai già facendo…” aveva ridacchiato il capo mentre i suoi sottoposti avanzavano reggendo uno strano casco.  
  
“Cosa… cosa fate?” aveva provato a ribellarsi lui, ma quelle corde, fatte di chissà quale materiale spaziale, glielo impedivano.  
  
Il casco era già stato posizionato sulla sua testa e sentiva delle onde cerebrali friggergli il cervello.  
  
Pure Jessica poteva sentire parte di quel dolore e il modo in cui gridava, era lo stesso che aveva visto fare a Killgrave quando lei aveva pronunciato quella frase chiave.  
  
“Sarai un Dalek umano. Privo di emozioni Colmo d’odio… porterai caos e distruzione. Ti daremo il potere per farlo. Controllerai le menti, tutti eseguiranno il tuo volere. E il tuo volere in realtà sarà il nostro. Sterminare!”  
  
“N.. noo, non accadrà mai!” si era opposto con le sue forze, ma si sentiva sempre più in balia del loro lavaggio del cervello.  
  
“Ti daremo nuovi ricordi, un’infanzia orribile, una vita di solitudine, penserai solo a te stesso e causerai solo sofferenze a chi ti circonda.” avevano deciso i Dalek e ormai non c’era più niente da fare.  
  
La loro vittima sentiva la mente annebbiarsi, i ricordi scomparire gradualmente, la sua volontà farsi sempre più debole.

Il trattamento era finito, i Dalek lo avevano lasciato andare, certi che sarebbe stato il loro messaggero di devastazione.  
  
Barcollando, Metacrisi era tornato alla baia, ma in un’altro punto, dove non si avventurava mai.

Jessica lo aveva visto andare verso quella che sembrava una cabina telefonica blu, un po’ sgangherata, nascosta agli occhi di tutti.  
  
C’era stato un altro flash e stavolta poteva vedere il mezzo Signore del Tempo dentro un’altra astronave, ma più bella, più dorata, più accogliente, anche se con meno stanze, poco più di una una sala dei comandi.  
Era lì che lui stava impostando qualcosa.  


Cercando fra i vari scomparti aveva trovato qualcosa.. sembrava un bastoncino metallico argentato che emetteva una luce blu.

“La mia volontà mi sta abbandonando, i Dalek stanno prendendo il sopravvento nella mia mente, ma sono ancora in tempo per fare qualcosa…” aveva per lo più pensato a voce alta, mentre impostava le coordinate di quel nuovo TARDIS.  
  
Quello di cui nemmeno quei tre Dalek erano a conoscenza.  
  
“Non danneggerò questo universo, non posso fare questo a Rose, ha già subito delle perdite, qui può avere una nuova vita, non gliela distruggerò. Che non ci amiamo più non significa che io la odi.”  
  
I motori si erano accesi, se qualcuno avesse guardato la cabina blu dall’esterno l’avrebbe vista sbiadire.  


Se da una parte lui era soddisfatto di aver abbandonato quell’universo in tempo, non era ancora abbastanza.  
  
“Ci deve essere un modo per annullare questa manipolazione! Un espediente perché io recuperi i miei ricordi…”   
  
Non si dava pace, alla ricerca di qualcosa di cui quel TARDIS non era provvisto.  
  
“Quando il Dottore si era nascosto dalla Famiglia, aveva quell’orologio che gli avrebbe ricordato chi era… com’è successo anche con il Maestro… ma qui non ho niente del genere... “ si era disperato, prima di avere un’illuminazione. “Non sarà un oggetto, sarà una frase a sbloccarmi!” aveva cominciato la creazione di quel trigger, digitando forsennatamente sulla consolle, qualcosa che poi avrebbe scansionato nella sua corteccia cerebrale.  
  
“Una frase, una frase facile, che direbbe chiunque, che so ‘Che bella giornata di sole!’ o ‘Adoro i biscotti!’ …”

Per quanti sforzi facesse anche puntando contro lo schermo il cacciavite sonico, ogni frase proposta era bocciata e sullo schermo continuava a comparire la frase ‘Non sei più Dieci’.  
  
“Oh no, andiamo! Mi prendi in giro? Non ha nemmeno senso quella frase… cioè un senso che lo può anche avere ma chi mai mi dirà una frase simile? Le possibilità sono pressoché nulle…” si era arreso al proprio destino, mentre un mal di testa più forte dei precedenti annullava quel che rimaneva della sua coscienza e il TARDIS con i suoi classici scossoni atterrava sul pianeta Terra di un altro Universo.  
  
Metacrisi, o meglio il suo aspetto fisico, la sola cosa che restava di lui, era uscito da quella strana cabina senza ricordare nemmeno perché ci fosse entrato.  
  
Aveva l’aria spaesata di chi non aveva idea di dove fosse e uno dei passanti per la strada, un signore sui settant’anni, dall’aspetto gentile e bonario, gli si era avvicinato.

“Signore, si sente bene?” gli aveva domandato esitante.  
  
“Dimmi dove ci troviamo. Luogo e anno.” gli aveva imposto l’inquietante interlocutore.  
  
L’anziano non si era nemmeno azzardato a fargli notare quanto bizzarra fosse la sua domanda, no, lui voleva solo rispondere, desiderava ardentemente obbedirgli.  
  
Jessica ormai aveva capito.

“New York. 18 Marzo 2013.”  
  
Circa un anno più tardi lui l’avrebbe incontrata.

“Bene.” aveva risposto il più giovane, prima di sentire un impulso irrefrenabile di dargli un altro comando, solo per il gusto di poterlo fare.  
  
“Va’ a gettarti sotto una macchina.” 

E sotto i suoi impassibili occhi e a quelli sconvolti di Jessica, il povero malcapitato aveva eseguito, suscitando l’orrore della folla circostante, che aveva provato a soccorrerlo, inutilmente.  
  
Sterminare.  
Però poco alla volta.  
  
“Mi sento bene. Mi sento benissimo.” aveva sogghignato il persuasore, che ormai aveva ben chiaro chi fosse: lui era Killgrave.

  


Killgrave aveva tolto le mani dal volto di Jessica e quel suo insolito flashback interattivo era terminato.

“Mi credi, Jess?” le aveva domandato con quei grandi occhi scuri che cercavano di leggerle fin dentro l’anima.

“Neanche se mi scolassi tutto il whisky di questo fottuto mondo potrei avere un trip simile. Cazzo, sì che ti credo!” aveva annuito lei, ancora un po’ scossa. “Ecco come è successo tutto!”  
  
“Ma soprattutto ecco come tu sei riuscita a porvi fine!” le aveva sorriso dolcemente lui. “Mi vorresti credere ancora di più?”  
  
“E come?”  
  
“Se ti mostrassi quella strana cabina che hai visto nei miei ricordi?” le aveva proposto.

“E perché mai una cabina sgangherata dovrebbe cambiare le cose?” l’aveva guardato scettica lei.

Lui aveva sfoderato uno di quei sorrisetti da lupo machiavellico.

“Perché ancora non ci sei entrata.”  
  
TBC  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tecnicamente, il prossimo sarà l’ultimo capitolo, anche se c’è già qualcuno che ha richiesto un sequel … e con me quella parola è pericolosa XD
> 
> Vi dirò, inizialmente pensavo che questo capitolo sarebbe stato solo il flashback di John/Metacrisi/clone del Decimo Dottore… ma poi non mi convinceva, avrebbe appesantito troppo il ritmo… mi piaceva questa cosa di far vedere a Jessica i suoi ricordi, insomma, la trovo una cosa molto da Signore del Tempo ;)
> 
> Se qualche fan di Rose nonostante gli avvertimenti è incappata qui, me ne scuso, ma questa è esattamente la visione che ho di lei… potete vederlo come bashing, anche se avrei potuto far molto, molto peggio XD
> 
> Io adoro i Dalek ma ancora non li avevo mai ‘mossi’, spero di aver reso loro un minimo di giustizia, è un piano abbastanza malefico da essere nelle loro corde.. oops nei loro filamenti organici che hanno all’interno dei bidoni XD
> 
> Mi preparo a un’altra potenziale valangata di ortaggi o sassate, nei casi peggiori XD

**Author's Note:**

> Su coraggio, prendete bene la mira e lanciatemi tutti i frutti e le verdure andate a male che volete.
> 
> Però a questa cosa folle e malata dovevo proprio far prendere vita XD
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà tutto un flashback sul passato di Metacrisi… e capirete che cos’è effettivamente successo, qualche idea? ;P
> 
> se vi va di lasciare anche solo un kudos piccino picciò mi farete felicissima ... ma pure se volete lasciarmi la più stroncante delle recesioni negative ahahah che sono pazza da legare lo so già XD
> 
> a 'presto' ... visti i miei tempi.. si fa per dire!


End file.
